<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moronic by aiisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769124">Moronic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa'>aiisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Two Shot, and the writing is half-assed, be warned, in so many ways, it’s the foot scene guys, lawlight, light is the true perv in their relationship pass it on, oh god that sounds so bad, the boys are NOT on the same pages, the vibes are inconsistent as hell, this was gonna be a joke, until i took it seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the foot scene reimagined</p><p> </p><p>. . .that’s it<br/>that’s the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L is Depressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we start with L, who’s moping with good reason:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here. You’re still soaked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">As Light leaned over him, gently drying off his hair, L felt fear claw at him. The action felt soft, but something about it put him on edge. He forced himself not to cringe at the touch. </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Why should this matter? This is all gonna be behind us soon.... why am I only afraid now?</em> </span> <span class="s2"> He ducked his head. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And he meant it. For more than just the water dripping onto Light’s feet. He was sorry for confining Light. For letting him grow as evil as he had— yes, he knew <em>exactly</em> what happened when Light touched that notebook. Even if he had no proof, Light wasn’t as deceptive as he seemed to think he was. The man was constantly taunting him, and his subtly left much to be desired. </span> <span class="s3"> <em>I suppose I should be sorry about that, too—</em> </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was sorry for thinking that Light could ever be his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And because of it, he couldn’t bring himself to look up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hadn’t meant it in the beginning, obviously. He was a detective, goddamnit. He was smart enough not to actually place any semblance of trust in his primary suspect. It had started as a ruse, but, like an idiot, he’d gone off and caught <em>feelings</em>. He hadn’t even noticed until the gut-wrenching scream Light let out in the helicopter. He’d felt an immediate, overwhelming loss. Sure, he’d made some excuse about seeing a monster, but Light’s eyes weren’t even looking in that direction. He wasn’t bloody invalid, despite what his growing opposition in the Task Force seemed to think. But regardless, he released a Matsuda-level excuse for Light then blatantly ignored the obvious. Light wasn’t the only one who had a part of him die in that helicopter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now, here they were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I wonder... are you gloating now? Counting the seconds until you and your death god lackey send me into cardiac arrest? I asked you if you’d ever told the truth, but here I am, afraid to look in your eyes, knowing that they’re the </em> <em>most honest thing about you. It’s terribly ironic that even as I walk towards my death, I’m afraid of what I’ll find in the eyes of someone who I know intends to kill me— or rather, have me killed. It shouldn’t even matter. . . .  I know I’ll be gone soon. Why do I care what you do to me?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Ah. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I see....</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>It’s because it’s </em>you<em> that I care about, even now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Well.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>How terribly moronic of the world’s greatest detective to fall for the world’s greatest criminal.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>up next: Light being... himself if he had a libido.<br/>idk what else to call it tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light is Horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally i was gonna just post light’s perspective, which is why the tones are so vastly different from chapter to chapter.<br/>so uh, sorry about that.<br/>i got carried away and now the two povs give off opposite vibes<br/>oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here. You’re still soaked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Light couldn’t help it. There wasn’t any benefit— drying L’s hair wouldn’t speed up his impending death. Wouldn’t stop the detective’s heart. But still, it bothered him to see L’s hair sopping wet, when the man was ignoring himself in favor of messaging Light. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">In that moment, with L bowed down at his feet, he looked so beautifully demure. So tiny, so delicate. Like he was made of porcelain..<em>... </em></span> <span class="s3"> <em>I’ll find out a way to keep you, little detective. I’ll have to work fast, butwhen it comes to you, I’ve always been on my toes.</em> </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I’ll keep you locked away— you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You always have... it’s the way you do your work. I’ll keep you hidden away from the world, where you’ll be forced to depend on me. You’ll be forced to understand me, to revel in my affections and my brand of justice.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">But how to go about this? </span> <span class="s2">L was clever and quick-witted— a true genius. It was why, despite their differences, they understood each other so completely. And L hadn’t been given the title of the best detective in the world from his charm, that’s for sure. The man certainly wasn’t made of delicate china, no matter how he might’ve looked in that moment. Light knew better. He had more identities than he could count on his hands, and even more cases that he’d been credited for— yet he wasn’t even past age 25. Things had been infinitely easier only minutes before, when Light had been set on having Rem kill the man— now, he had to find a way to save himself and Misa (which in turn, would also save himself), WHILE preserving the life of the person who posed the biggest threat on the planet. It would be a most beautiful finale to their elaborate game.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Hah. It’ll work out for me in the end— it always does. Because there’s one thing that everyone around me seems to forget: L not the only genius in this building. While L seems to be aware of me— </span> <span class="s2">yet another reason to keep him alive, as the only man at my level</span> <span class="s3">— he hasn’t had the time to learn the nature of the Death Note, or to test that which has been left unwritten. If I act and act fast, I will inevitably best him once and for all.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>And when I do it, L..... you will be forced to bow to me, just as you are now. Only by that time, you’ll be fully aware of just how much I own you. Just how completely I’ve defeated you. And before long, you’ll come to thank me for it. You’ll lick my feet instead of toweling them off on a dingy staircase. After all, it’s really the only way you can get out of this alive. You’ll come to enjoy life on your knees.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Light couldn’t help but grin at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Wow. I’ve gone soft.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>How terribly moronic of the God of the New World to fall for the one person hellbent on putting his reign to an end.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>light, you fucking perv...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...yeah that’s all folks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ignore my lack of drawing skills pls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>